This application relates to an arrangement which provides cooling air downstream of a fan or compressor rotor.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor where it is compressed and then delivered into a combustor. The air is mixed with fuel and ignited in the combustor and products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
To provide fuel efficiency, much effort is made in the overall improvement of the efficient use of all aspects of a gas turbine engine. A good deal of the air delivered by the fan is utilized to cool various components, as one example.